


Bang my head against the wall

by CustardCreamies



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: “So...do you want to test my ability to kiss?”





	Bang my head against the wall

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I got inspiration and this happened XD

Yasmin sighs as she leans against the console. “It’s not that I don’t mind the quiet adventures. I mean yes sometimes we all need a moment of calm and yes sometimes it’s nice to just go to a pub with you, Ryan and Graham and play darts. But I live for the crazy adventures.”

“Define crazy.” The Doctor replies, flicking switches on the console and sparing her a glance as she works.

“I love those adventures where you take us somewhere and we have to fix a problem or we have to run and you have me slammed up against a wall trying to think of how to get out of the mess we’re in.” Yasmin answers with a wistful sigh.

“Wait so you’d like me to slam you against a wall? Because I don’t need to take you to an alien planet for that.” The Doctor answers with a smirk on her face.

Yasmin blinks. Feeling her face flush with heat as she looks at The Doctor. “I didn’t mean it like that.” She stutters out, her heart racing.

“So you wouldn’t like me to slam you againsta wall?” The Doctor questions again, making her way around the console to the young policewoman. “Because I can. I can slam you against the wall and kiss you like you’ve never been kissed before.”

Yasmin lets out a soft squeak and swallows, noting how much closer The Doctor is to her now and she takes a deep breath. “You...you can?”

“I have someone that can vouch for me on that.” The Doctor replies, a soft grin on her face as she looks at Yasmin. “So...do you want to test my ability to kiss?”

Yasmin feels as if her heart is beating out of her chest as she nods and The Doctor’s grin turns predatory as she presses her up against the console.

“Good.” The Doctor murmurs before she closes the gap between them and pulls Yasmin into a soft kiss.

Yasmin melts, her arms finding their way around The Doctor’s waist as they kiss. The Doctor kisses like someone who has had centuries to perfect their technique and she probably had had centuries to do so. Yasmin finds her head spinning pleasantly when they finally part and when she opens her eyes she finds The Doctor grinning at her.

“Now, do you want me to slam you against a wall?” The Doctor asks, her eyes sparkling.

Yasmin can only nod, taking a moment to catch her breath before The Doctor takes her hand and leads her to her room.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
